The present application is related to the following applications, all of which are incorporated herein by reference as if fully set forth: United States patent application of Russell S. Krajec, entitled xe2x80x9cAdjustable Electrical Connector for Test Fixture Nest,xe2x80x9d and filed Nov. 17, 1999; United States patent application of Russell S. Krajec and Wallace J. Lannen, entitled xe2x80x9cSignal Transfer Device for Probe Test Fixture,xe2x80x9d and filed Nov. 17, 1999; United States patent application of Russell S. Krajec, John L. Bidwell, and William R. Miner, entitled xe2x80x9cCustomizable Nest for Positioning a Device Under Test,xe2x80x9d and filed Jan. 18, 2000; United States patent application of Bryan D. Boswell, John L. Bidwell, and Russell S. Krajec, entitled xe2x80x9cRF Isolation Test Device Having Ease of Accessibility,xe2x80x9d and filed on even date herewith; United States patent application of Bryan D. Boswell, John L. Bidwell, and Russell S. Krajec, entitled xe2x80x9cRF Isolation Test Device Having a Box Within a Box Configuration for RF Shielding and a Low Resonance Test Environment,xe2x80x9d and filed on even date herewith; United States patent application of Rick T. Euker, entitled xe2x80x9cCustomizable Nest That Requires No Machining or Tools,xe2x80x9d and filed on even date herewith; United States patent application of Rick T. Euker, entitled xe2x80x9cCustomizable Nest Providing for Adjustable Audio Isolation for Testing Wireless Devices,xe2x80x9d and filed on even date herewith; and United States patent application of Rick T. Euker, entitled xe2x80x9cCustomizable Nest With the Option of Conversion to a Permanent Nest,xe2x80x9d and filed on even date herewith.
The present of invention relates to an apparatus for testing devices requiring shielding from radio frequency (RF) energy.
Testing of certain devices such as cellular telephones requires shielding of the devices from ambient RF energy. The shielding is required to both ensure that external RF energy does not interfere with the device under test, and also to ensure that the device being tested does not generate RF energy that interferes with other devices. Certain devices exist for such testing, and they include, for example, devices for automatic testing on an assembly line. These devices typically include a robotic arm that loads the device under test into a testing drawer that provides RF shielding and, upon completion of the test, automatically removes the device from the testing drawer and replaces it back onto the assembly line. These automatic testing devices, however, do not have portability and thus cannot be easily moved from one site to another for testing.
Certain portable testing devices do exist for testing of RF devices. However, these testing devices typically do not have ease of accessibility for the testing, and usually do not have options for different types of testing or for use with different types of devices under test. Therefore, these testing devices must be custom made for each device to be tested. Accordingly, a need exists for an RF isolation test device having more versatility and flexibility in the options that it provides for testing.
Another RF isolation test device consistent with the present invention includes an upper outer enclosure and a lower outer enclosure mating with the upper outer enclosure. The upper and lower outer enclosures provide for RF shielding of a device under test located within the test device when they are mated together. The test device also includes a base plate for use in securing a removable nest plate within the test device to accommodate testing of various configurations of the device under test.